Inappropriate Attraction
by Ms.Poetry Herself
Summary: I would like to bring you back in time, to see what it would have been like if Bella was a maid in the Cullen household ! What would happen if Edward started to grow feelings for her, can they live happily ? Read to find out.........
1. Chapter 1

INAPPROPRIATE ATTRACTION

I t is a truth known all over England that servants and maids are given no more attention than a mouse would get. Still, knowing this I applied for a job as a maid in one of the mansions on top of the hill, where all the rich people live. Thankfully I was accepted. The house belongs to the Cullens, they are the most respected family in the country.

They are treated like royalty and I don't see why, nobody should be given extra privileges just for having money, it seems really unfair but life isn't fair. Nevertheless they all look like angels who walk the earth to do God's will. Some people believe that they are very generous, some say they are to ruthless and others are to mesmerized by their beauty to pass comment. Society finds it difficult to fault handsome people, the lone few who find them ruthless are mere peasants, jealous of their wealth.

But, who isn't jealous of their wealth, for not only have they many material objects they also have a nice atmosphere about them and everyone knows that they are a very close family. In my line of work I have both seen and heard the Cullens plenty of times, yet I never tire of seeing their beautiful faces or the ladies equally beautiful gowns.

At first glance it was the youngest Cullen boy that caught my eye. So handsome yet so melancholic. He is the only person in his family who doesn't have a partner and that seems to attract some unwanted attention. This fact causes worry for his parents. You can see it on their faces when their son rejects the idea of even talking civilly to one of the rich, amiable ladies.

Although I have I noticed the Cullens, its needless to say that they have never even glanced sideways at me, which I am grateful for. I have seen the effect they have on people when they turn their penetrating upon them and I would rather remain coherent. Sometimes I am grateful for my chores in their house. I mostly work in the kitchens, so I am far away from any of the Cullens. But sometimes I have to clean some of the rooms, I am always careful to pick the rooms that are less likely to be occupied at the certain time of day that I do the cleaning.

My most favourite job is when they are having a party, I am the servant who takes the guests coats. I have always loved to see their expensive clothes and jewellery, always imagining that some day I will a guest at one of these great parties wearing even more expensive clothes. I was snapped out of my day dream when I was met with the stairs. Oh how I hate these stairs, seeing as I am not the most graceful person, myself and the stairs have become quite good acquaintances. As of right now my job is to clean the music room and to mop its floors. This is my least favourite room to clean, all the heavy furniture like the grand piano are hard to move. I cant just clean around them I have to actually move them and clean, then move them back. But at least I only have to do this once a week.

It would kill me to have to do every day. I made my way down the stairs one at a time, being careful not to fall. Once at the bottom of the stairs I let out a huge sigh of relief. Wanting to put as much space as possible between me and the stairs I walked briskly down the hall, passing the big grandfather clock that chimes at every hour. I glare at it with hatred, ever since I started to reside here I have been kept awake with that stupid clock. I don't know how the Cullen family sleep with it. I put my bucket and mop down at one side of the ornate door and grabbed the handle with two hands.

Putting all my weight against the door, I pushed and it moved inch by inch until it was wide enough for me to fit through. At first I didn't hear the sweet music filling the room, but once I saw the player I nearly dropped the bucket full of water, the shock of hearing such beautiful music coming from such a beautiful person was vast. All of a sudden the music cut off mid-note and the god sitting on the piano bench looked up at me with intense eyes.

It was then that I realized that I was interrupting him and my cheeks flushed crimson red. Wanting to correct the situation and to get out of the room as soon as possible I spoke to him. " Beg your pardon Sir, I didn't mean to rudely interrupt you". I curtsied and began to walk out of the room, when his soft, velvety voice stopped me in my tracks. "No, wait, its ok, I should have left the doors open to let you know of my presence in the room, I can leave if you need me to".

When he spoke it was like little bells tinkling in tune with each other to form the sweetest melody that was his voice. It took me a moment to process what he actually said. Wait he wa trying to make this his fault, I cant allow this, one of the rules is to not upset any of our Masters or Mistresses. This rule compelled me to reply.

"Nonsense Master Edward, the fault was my own, if you would excuse me I have many other rooms to clean and dust."

His eyes filled with sadness, as to why I don't know but he answered me with a curt nod, I said my thanks and once again picked up my heavy bucket of water and strode out the door to head for the kitchens.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note: thanks for reading !!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, Stephanie Meyer does ( unfortunately) !!**


	2. Chapter 2

INAPPROPRATE ATTRACTION CH.2

"So, what did he say ?"

"He didn't say anything after that I just turned around and walked to the kitchens," I was talking to another one of the servants, she is around my age but a bit younger than me and is new and eager to see the Cullens. She had obviously heard about their beauty like many of the other new girls had.

Personally, if I was half as famous as the Cullens are for my good looks then I wouldn't brush it off or act like it was nothing, like the Cullens do.

I would die of embarrassment.

I hate being the centre of attention and that is why I think that I am well suited as a maid. No one has ever noticed me, until now. I always found being watched or noticed too much unnerving.

"Bella, did you hear me ?"

"Huh, oh yeah sorry, I was just thinking of getting the music room cleaned before head maid finds out," I lied, well actually it wasn't that much of a lie because it was at the back of my mind. Head maid is very picky about clean rooms and presentation.

"Well you'd better get going, I hear she gives extra chores to those who slack off in her opinion and today she is not in a great mood !"

Great that's all I need, I already have too many chores, ugh. Rushing out off the kitchen towards the cleaning closet I can hear the sharp click- clack of head maids high heels. Oh no, she is coming my way and there is no where to hide. I turn my back to the corridor suddenly becoming very interested in the bare brick wall in font of me.

"Miss Swan, may I have a word ?" came the eerily high pitched voice. My first thought of a reply was to scream and run but my integrity got the better of me and I replied with a meek " Yes m'am,".

**EPOV**** (you know you want to read it)**

Why does society regard us the way they do ?

Just because some people may look better than others or have more money does not measure the amount of morality that they possess. Some of the high people in society are just spiteful and nasty.

For once I wish that I was one of the peasants that I see working the land as I drive by in the ornate carraige that I am expected to sit in. I see those peasants working but with smiles on their faces and their children dancing around them and their wives looking on fondly.

For once I wish that I could have no worries and just be normal and be allowed to act normal. If it wasn't bad enough that my family was high in society I am what people call a night walker, even though I am able to go about in daylight.

That's right I am a vampire and so are my family. I bet that if society knew what we really were we wouldn't be regarded so respectfully. Far from it !

I hate being what I am, what I was forced to be. I had no choice in the matter, I lost my soul the night that I died. I would not wish it upon any other person, for this life I lead is hard. I don't resent Carlisle for what he did to me, he felt that he was saving me, giving me another chance.

I just wish that I didn't have all this guilt. I cant imagine the guilt that I would feel if I ever drank from a human. My family and I sustain ourselves by feeding off of the animals that populate the wooded area behind our house. We still have a hard time resisting the servants.

Another thing that I hate about society, about this world. The fact that people have other people constantly do things for them disgusts me. I believe that every one is equal and I just want people to see that. Obviously society does not agree.

But as our family have to keep up pretences we have to employ servants and from the thoughts of some of the servants its not a pleasant job. They think that we are snobby, yet beautiful.

I agree we may seem snobby but it is for their own good that we don't to attached, we might slip up. They run from us like we would strike them.

While my mind was shouting abuse at the crude rules of society I venture through the many hallways until I reach the only from that gives me peace.

My music room.

I know that a servant cleans it for there is never dust lying on the grand piano that is situated in the middle of the room. My most prized possession. Whenever I come in here after the servant it always smells so sweet that my mouth begins to water. Figuratively speaking that is.

I never get to see who it is. All the servants do there job quietly and discreetly, you never see them. Unless they are assigned to your chamber than you would not know that they were there other than seeing your house clean and tidy every day.

I run my fingers over the ivory keys of the piano, hearing notes and tunes flutter around in my head forming songs. Songs that want to be released out into the open, heard by crowds of people, appreciated.

Pity, I have no one to play for, no one to truly admire my talent. The only who had ever taken a liking to the piano was Lady Jessica Stanley and I think that she was more interested in the person playing the piano than the instrument itself.

Thinking of her makes my skin crawl. Banishing such horrible thoughts from my mind I perched gently on the old creaky piano bench. I closed my eyes and sighed when my fingers came into contact with the cold ivory keys.

I pressed down tenderly until the sounds of the piano envelope the room. I keep pressing random keys which eventually turn into a melody I recognise. One that lets me vent out all my emotions.

Losing myself in the music I can feel all my worries, emotions and thoughts ebb away like a gentle tide. I distinctively hear the sound of sloshing water and footsteps but pay no attention to it as I can feel myself being pulled under by lull of the symphony.

By this time the tune that has been slowly trickling from my fingers like a steady stream has now turned into a forceful composition. My fingers no longer caress the keys but pound them.

Once my anger had been released, leaving only positive emotions filling my body, my melody turned peaceful. Coming down of the high of music my sense came flooding back to me. Before I could see or hear anything I could smell the sweet scent that has tormented me for quite a while.

It was the scent of the servant who was assigned to this room. Finally I would be able to gaze upon the carrier of this sweet blood. The door hedges open in the tiniest amount, barely leaving enough room for a person to get in.

I can hear her sigh, that door must be hard to push for humans, then pick up a bucket of water and see her shuffle into the room.

I did not realise that my fingers had kept playing on their own accord until I finally broke away from her entrancing beauty. It was more than just beauty that had me enthralled, it was her….her….her everything. Standing there she looked like the incarnation of an angel.

If I did not know that my soul was already gone I would have thought that she'd had come down to heaven to bless my undeserving soul.

Upon seeing me drinking her in with my eyes she turned the most exquisite shade of red known to man kind.

"Beg your pardon Sir, I did not know that any one was in here."

My god, what had I done to deserve hearing her sweet, dulcet voice. Any musician in the world would give their life just to be able to create a sound or melody as harmonious as her voice.

After awakening from the trance her voice put me under I looked up in time to see her walking away. No! this could not happen, I need to say anything before she leaves. I decided to say the first comprehensible sentence that came to my mind.

"No, wait, it's ok, I should have left the door open to let you know of my presence," that has to be the most stupid thing I have ever said.

The emotions flickered across her face, I saw dazed and then confused. She stood there staring at me as if she couldn't understand the words I spoke, like I was speaking a foreign language.

Just before I was going to ask if she was alright she spoke again.

"Nonsense Master Edward, the fault was my own, if you would be kind enough to excuse me I have other rooms to dust and clean," she said in subdued tones.

Master, she called me Master. Just when I had successfully forgotten about the spiteful society I was brought back to reality with a hard blow.

Why would she call me that, I don't want to be her Master, I don't want her to be a servant. This would have been the best moment of my life if I was a normal man. I had finally found a girl that I could see myself liking and society has to ruin it.

She is so beautiful, probably already promised to some one, she is old enough.

How I wish she was promised to me, although I could never get to close, her smell would drive me demented.

I realized that she was waiting for my answer, I replied with a nod, casting my eyes downward. Watching her leave the room was very hard, I wanted to keep her here so only I could look at her.

I wonder what she thought of me, did she see the wonderfully handsome man or the rich prat, I really didn't want her to see me as either. I wish that I could see her again, feel her deep brown eyes bore through to my soul.

Most importantly I want to know her name, feel it roll off the tip of my tongue. I have to see her, even if she doesn't see me. I will find her again.


	3. Chapter 3

INAPPROPRIATE ATTRACTION CH.3

Lazily skimming my fingertips over the flower buds in the magnificent, colourful gardens. Remembering the incident that occurred in the music room just days ago, I realised that the heat flooding my face was not due to the blazing sun.

Wandering deeper into the maze that are the bushes I come across the familiar bench that I often find myself occupying during my lunch breaks.

Comfortably placing myself upon the bench I slip off my painfully restricting maid shoes and bask in the heat which emanated from the sun. I close my eyes and enjoy the silent peace, the time which I had to myself.

Unfortunately the peace that I had experienced for that briefest moment was cut short by the splashing of water over me. At once I knew who was standing before me, I had no need to open my eyes for I already knew who would commit such a daring act.

Knowing that he would have his huge goofy grin would be plastered across his face made me inwardly groan and squeeze my eyes shut tighter. Along with those smiles of his comes his hyper mood.

Last time he was in one of these moods I ended up spending my lunch break playing hide and seek in the labyrinth of bushes. Had anyone seen us they would have regarded us as improper fools, but we did not care about what others thought, we were having fun.

Although we always have fun I was not in the mood for his antics today.

Undoubtedly upon opening my eyes I saw the spectacle that I had just imagined. There stood Jacob Black, my one and only friend in the entire world, to me, he was my family. He was the only person that I knew that I could trust and rely on and I knew that he felt the same way about me.

Six foot something and growing he loomed over the bench and myself, blocking out the sun and its warm rays with his hunched shoulders. I felt a tingling shiver dart up my spine from the unexpected chilling coldness.

He looked at me suggestively, quirking his right eyebrow and cocking his head slightly to the side, silently begging. Answering his silent pleas with a shake of my head, I sink back into the bench, closing my eyes. This was my way of letting him know that I needed rest. He complied with my wishes, stepping out of the sun and taking a seat next to me on the bench.

Silence sneaks upon us, filling the space between our warm bodies. It is not one of those dreadful, awkward silences between two strangers, the ones that people fear, but rather one of those comfortable silences where the people know that communication is not necessary to know how the other is feeling.

Jacob bends down and takes my small lifeless feet in his overly large, warm hands and massages them. Placing them on his lap he soothingly rubbed his hands up and down the soles of my feet. Once again we have created an improper scene, in this society it is improper for a woman to show her ankles to a man, but we do not consider each other as a man and a woman. To each other we are merely Bella and Jacob.

Being the buffoon that he is he couldn't help himself but to tickle my feet. Giggling girlishly I pull my feet away from him, hiding them under the folds of my maids dress.

"How are you today Miss Swan ?," Jacob asked in a haughty, snobbish accent, mimicking the Cullens. This is something we do often, its quite fun pretending to be extremely rich.

"I am quite alright, thank you very much and what about yourself Sir Black ?," I replied, my tone matching his although his was more impressive than my miserable attempt.

"I am doing well, I have been very busy, you see, I have been trying to manage all my businesses and estates but I just have too many, oh why do I have to be so rich ?," Jacob declared with a smirk on his face.

While trying not to laugh I responded with "Whatever shall you do with all your money Sir Black ?"

Jacob, at this stage was trying to suppress his own chuckles but a few managed to escape the confines of his mouth, he tried to cover it up by saying "I think that I shall buy myself another diamond encrusted waist coat, you could never have too many of those, and I think that I shall buy a jewelled tiara for my fair Lady Swan."

Now we couldn't hold our laughter in any longer, we laughed hard at the expense of the rich, laughing at how pathetic they could all be. They were all consumed by riches and jewels, I doubt that even had moments like these where they could laugh freely. It was these moments that I would trade for nothing, not even a jewelled tiara.

I could tell that Jacob was thinking the same thing, though, unexpectedly his expression turned serious. This worried me, for he was never serious about anything unless I had asked him to be.

"You do know that I would buy you a million jewelled tiaras if I had the means to do so," Jacob asked me with warmth in his voice. All traces of humour gone.

"I do and I also know how you are one lucky man, for I am one of those few women who do not care for riches and jewels but for love and family," I replied with a knowing smile.

We have had the conversation a few times in the past. Him telling me that he wished things were better for me and that he would do everything in his power to make things right, while I tell him that it is not necessary and that I am perfectly content once I have him, my best friend at my side.

He chuckled softly at my attempt to make the conversation lighter, he dispelled his serious look with a shake of his head, returning to the old, fun Jacob.

"I must be off, my break is near its end," Jacob said quietly.

"Alright, I guess I better start heading back to the kitchens now, we are one maid short today, Angela had to take the Cullen's breakfast into the parlour this morning instead of the usual girl," Bella replied.

"Did they excuse her just as fast as they did all the other servants at meal time ?" Jacob asked inquisitively.

"Yes, they did. No one has ever seen them eat but when the servants come to tidy away all the food is gone, they must eat it," Bella answered thoughtfully.

"You're right, they must, though it still is strange," said Jacob.

"It is. Anyway I must be going to the kitchens now and you must be on your way to the stables," said Bella.

"Yes my Lady," Jacob replied in the same haughty accent we were using before.

"I will see you tomorrow Jacob," Bella said, slipping her feet back into the torturously tight shoes and wandering back to the kitchens, oblivious to the gaze watching her every movement.

**Authors Note : I apologise hugely for not updating sooner, hope you enjoy and if anyone has ideas or thoughts for the story feel free to share them with me !! **


	4. Chapter 4

INAPPROPRIATE ATTRACTION CH. 4

Who is she ?

Why must I be tormented with the ignorance of her name? Am I not worthy enough to taste the sound of her sweet name upon my monstrous lips?

I can picture it now, the beautiful contrast that we would make. A loving angel paired with a dark, bitter monster.

As I thought of her striking face the wonderful scent that emits from her body flooded my senses, leaving me in a momentary stupor of bliss.

That sweet bliss was ripped away from me the second I tasted the venom entering my mouth, reminding me of what I am and what I could potentially do to her if I was to get to close.

Despite knowing that I should leave her alone and retire to my chambers, I decided to follow her scent anyway, I was curious as to where she worked in the mansion.

I had never seen nor smelt this beauty before, I can definitely say that I would have remembered it.

I followed her scent through the many corridors, up and down staircases and in and out of rooms, never catching even a glimpse of her.

Having come to the same room for the third time I was on the verge of giving up when I smelt her scent again, only this time fresher.

Quicker this time I set off at a moderately swift pace only to slow down as soon as I realised the direction I was headed in. The kitchens.

Before you scoff at me and shake your head disgustedly at my stereotypical actions just know that I would have kept running straight through that door if only my social status hadn't kept me from doing so.

This is the official dividing line between the two worlds, or universes more like it. Yet, being the barrier between the two its seems very penetrable, I could just push the handle down, open the door and then… what, what would I do then.

What did I plan to do after I barged into the kitchens, unannounced ?

I guess I hadn't thought that far ahead.

Raising my hand I ran it through my hair, my accursed hair that seems to draw womens attractions every where I go. I repeatedly ran my hand through it in frustration, making the bronze strands stick up, which only added to my wild demeanour.

Finally, reaching my decision to not scare all the maids by bursting through the door like a crazed maniac, I ambled on upstairs, not knowing where to go next.

Passing the windows on the first floor I saw that the sun was beaming down upon the ground, trapping me in the confines of the house. The sun streamed into the hallway, via the window, only to be thrown back off by my skin.

Another perk of being what I am. Never will I be able to stand in the sunlight in public. Perhaps that is where the legends come from.

But I do not stay indoors for fear of being burned to death by the rays of light rather because, when I do venture out into the light my skin sparkles like a million of the finest diamonds have been embedded into my skin, casting light all around me.

If my good looks do not attract peoples attention certainly my sparkling skin will.

Feeling the need for warmth, well, as much warmth as an eternally damned being can get, I doubled back to the stairs, heading to my favourite part of the house, the top floor.

This floor is mostly filled with guest rooms and since we have no guests, and usally don't ever, I find it unoccupied. To walk the halls and peer out windows curiously without someone always watching you, waiting for you to make a social mistake so they can shame you, is so liberating.

Its moments like these that I seem to forget how violent a being I could become at just the mere sight of blood, I seem to forget my sadness.

But unfortunately my forgetfullness can only last so long, I am doomed to remember every good and bad thing that I have done in my extremely long life time.

It's the haunting memories of the bad things that bring me to this part of the house, when I need to forget I come and sit by the windows, gazing across the lands and gardens, not thinking, just gazing.

Now, my kind cannot sleep but when I manage to temporarily forget my past and find a peaceful area to sit or lie then I can almost feel the sleep hovering over me, never fully enveloping me in its throngs but leaving me with the sense of drowsiness, enough to enable me to imagine that I am asleep.

But once again, good things don't last, well at least not for beings like me. I am forever destined to walk the earth, unhappy and despondent.

And that is just what I plan to do, no point in trying to delude myself into thinking that I am happy, when im obviously not. Some of my kind can find a certain level of happiness, my family for instance but I feel that I was not created to have a romantic relationship with any women.

Though many women have sought me out as a husband or just as a lover.

I wanted to be neither to no one, I am perfectly content to live out the rest of my meaningless existence all alone, the way God had intended for me.

Ascending the last step of the stairs, I stepped onto the landing of the top floor, breathing a sigh of relief. My haven.

When I am required to stay indoors, nowhere in this house can put me at ease like this place does. Although playing my piano does give me a certain amount of happiness, it is never as much as when I feel the suns rays heat my face throught the window.

Walking down the landing, eyes closed, arms wide, I take in all the scents that surrond me, secretly searching for one in particular.

I try to shut out all the sounds, which is harder than it one might think. Its bad enough having super sensitive hearing without having to hear everyone's thoughts as well. Most of the time I try to ignore them, out of courtesy for the people, everyone deserves privacy.

But at times like these I close my mind to all the thoughts so I can get a little bit of peace. The thoughts never fully go away but I have learnt how to lessen them to a dull hum in the back of my mind.

The quietness that I had worked hard to attain would interrupted by the soft laugher of what had to be an angel.

That glorious tinkling penetrated my mind, blocking all my rational thoughts untl I could only focus all my attention upon that sound. All too soon it stopped, leaving me feeling empty inside, hollow.

What I wouldn't give to hear that sound again, what I wouldn't give to have been the one that had made the angel laugh.

In a second flat I arrived at the window, pressing my face up against the panes, flattening my nose against them, but that didn't matter, for from where I stood I could see her.

Unfortunately I could also see the stable boy sitting with her, taking her feet within his hands. How inappropriate! Although I suppose I wouldn't find it so inappropriate if it was I that was holding her delicate feet.

I ripped myself away from the window, no longer wishing to see my angel socialize with this beast. She must have no idea of what he is, or what he will become. Just like she has no idea of what my family and I are.

But I would much rather see her safe in my arms than in the claws of a rabid dog.

Slowly, my anger builds as I see the boy rubbing and massaging her feet. It rises until it becomes a stifling crescendo. Then he has the cheek to tickle her, that's it, he is dead!

Another sound reaches my ears, her laugh, and if possible it is more glorious than when I first heard it. My anger dissipated, leaving my body to make room for my dead, unbeating heart to swell.

The longing I felt to sit out on the garden bench, next to that angel was unbearingly strong. I knew I had to pull away from these feelings and move on with my existence.

One look at a maid should not shake my very foundation like I have already allowed it to.

Although knowing that I could no longer go on like this, I couldn't seem to be able to tear my eyes from her beautiful face. Her angelic laugh was not helping the situation either.

While the angel and the mongrel were saying their parting goodbyes I stepped closer to the window once again. She slips her dainty feet into the shoes, which I can only guess, hurt her. I see no other reason for the mongrel to handle her feet, or for her wince of pain while putting them back on.

As I watch her pass by the window, completely ignorant of my presence, I begin to formulate a plan, no angel should wear such painful shoes. I will provide a new pair for her.

**Authors Note: Ok, terribly sorry for the lack of updating ! I hope you can all forgive me ! Happy reading, oh and please review ! **


End file.
